Was it worth it?
by TrailOfTheBlueFlame
Summary: Boyd sustains a wound attempting to impress Mist. Oneshot. Boyd x Mist.


I was originally going to write a longer one-shot, with this as a flashback, but while I planned it, this one idea seemed stronger than the rest, so I just decided to write it instead.

Why Boyd x Mist? Because I can. And I like the pairing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. Maybe through a freak series of events I could one day, but as it stands, it's very unlikely.

Boyd fought his way through the horde of enemies surrounding him, his killer axe cleaving through the air, carving a path of death and destruction through his enemies. Or so he liked to believe.

"Arghh, take that! Ha, throw as many of yourself at me as you like, I will still triumph!" The fighter, recently turned warrior yelled.

"Boyd. You killed **_one_ **cavalier, and he was on his last legs." A green haired Paladin remarked, his permanently squinting eyes somehow resonating humor and good nature.

"And no thanks to you I might add." The bulky warrior responded with a grin plastered on his face.

Nearby an orange haired cleric giggled at the exchange between the two brothers, before scurrying off to heal Kieran, who had lodged his own axe in his leg somehow.

_She looks so cute when she giggles like that_. His mind instantly reprimanded him for the thought. The green haired colossus could think of many possible situations if Ike found out about that particular thought, 257 bad, 1 good. And the latter was so weird it made him question his sanity if he thought about it.

"Who looks cute Boyd?" His brother asked, already knowing the answer.

Boyd snapped out of his reverie, " I didn't say that out loud did I?" He asked, an embarrassed look spreading over his face.

"Fraid' so." Oscar replied, just barely refraining from laughing.

"C'mon bro, please don't tell Ike, I'll cook dinner for you for a week."

"And that's supposed to be a good deal? Don't worry I won't tell Ike, although… I might tell Rolf, and he's not good at keeping secrets, especially with Mist." The mercenary teased.

"That's just plain cold."

"Ha, don't worry about it, I won't tell. But if you want my advice, if you want to get her attention, do something impressive." Oscar advised, the customary grin on his face growing larger.

"Thanks bro." Boyd replied.

Unfortunately for Boyd, he misinterpreted what his brother meant by impressive. What Oscar had meant was do something romantic; he had just phrased it incorrectly. Boyd took it as doing something that would impress her, or as he decided, something combat related.

Later in the fight Boyd saw his chance. Ike was fighting a swordmaster, about to be overcome by the swordmaster's agility. Mist was standing a bit behind him, ready to use her healing magic if the need arose. Boyd charged forward and swung his axe in a vicious overhand swing, muscles in his arms pulsing. The foe, caught by surprise, barely managed to avoid the swing, and was knocked slightly off balance. However, the enemy's quick training kicked in, and as he stumbled was able to slice his silver sword along Boyd chest.

"Aghh!" The warrior hissed in pain.

"Boyd!" A nearby cleric called in alarm.

Ike seizing the opportunity given to him by Boyd, struck down his foe with a robust swing. He then wiped off his blade nonchalantly, and ran away to engage another enemy.

Mist ran up to the fallen mercenary and raised her staff above her head.

"Oh blessed Ashera, grant me the strength to heal this wounded soul." Mist intoned.

The wound began to close, filled with divine light.

"Stop it, that tickles." Boyd complained.

"Honestly, you could of died! You scared me half to death. But, at least you're acting normal; I think you'll be fine, thank Ashera" She informed him, relief showing on her face.

"Oh, so you were worried about the life of this mercenary?" He asked, lifting one eyebrow mockingly.

"B-Boyd!" She replied, a slight tinge coloring her cheeks. " But seriously, don't do that to me ever again." She warned, her face turning red as she bent down and kissed him on the cheek. She then hurried away, to go to the aide of wounded allies.

Boyd looked down at the red scar on his chest. _Was it really worth it? _His arm subconsciously moved up to his cheek where his favorite cleric had just kissed him. _Yes, it definitely was._

There you go. Flames are unwelcome, and I will take them as jealousy. However, constructive criticism would be great. Is everyone in character ect. I'm still trying to improve, and after all, we're all in this together.


End file.
